It's a Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes!
by MysteryDivine
Summary: Have you ever thought about if Romeo and Juliet never met? If they never knew of each others existence? Well this is my own twist on how Romeo and Juliet came to be.If one word as simple as hello could do Juliet over then why didn't it? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first book so please don't be too harsh on me. I hope you like it, please, please review it would help me out a lot. Enjoy!**

"Good morning miss Juliet, breakfast awaits you out in the garden." Butler announced quite loudly.

"Thank you butler you may go now." I said not quite awake yet.

_What was with my parents demanding that I have a butler wake me at 9:30 sharp each and every morning? Can't a girl do things herself? Apparently not._

As soon as I was sure the door was shut I quickly got up and locked it. I needed my own privacy, especially when clothing myself. It was quite odd how my dreams were becoming more and more peculiar each time I dreamt them. In it was one thing or should I say one person in particular.

_(flashback to dream)_

"_Wait where are we going?" I screamed trying to keep up with him._

"_Hurry we don't have much time, your guards will see us and then we can never see nor meet each other again." He said yelling back at me._

_I didn't quite know where we were going, but I wasn't scared at all which is odd because I would be with any other stranger I met, but I felt safe with him, yet I didn't know his name. I couldn't see anything at all it was just a blur. All I know is that we were running and fast._

_CRACK! _

_And then I was awakened by the one and only butler._

Of course right when it was about to get interesting, not that it wasn't.

_Knock, knock, knock _"Miss Juliet? Is everything all right in there!" butler said pounding on my new oak door.

I opened the door and quickly headed out to the garden, without even acknowledging butler, for a quick and late breakfast.

**Well I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Please, please, please review it! Thanks for taking the time to read my book. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the review! And yes I know I need some work done but I promise I'll do better. I hope to excel in my writing and hope to continue with it. Like I said before please, please review! Thank you guys enjoy!**

Ok so mom had butler fired for allowing such behavior from me. I know I should be calling him by his name but I didn't like him so I just called him butler. I of course was grounded for what seemed to be an entire week and let me tell you it is not fun. Well now I have a maid who serves me, and does all that stuff that maids do, or stuff for me at least.

_In recent memories with the butler, James, I had locked my door for the first time, and I had planned to quickly dress then unlock the door swiftly, well that was a slight exaggeration. I had dressed so quickly that the whole room was spinning so I decided to lie my head down for a minute when everything went wrong._

"_Miss Juliet, is everything all right in there?" James called, a bit angered if I remember right, and for unknown reasons apparently. He was pounding on my door so hard it was making my head throb._

"_Um yes, I'm so sorry James I truly apologize." I said unlocking the door quickly and retuning to my full mirror when the door slammed behind me and the lock was turned. _

"_You know for such high class, and high mannerisms you have such little discipline! Your parents are far too gentle on you! You need discipline, so here it is!" James yelled marching straight at me, and nothing seemed would stop him._

"_James? What are you doing? Wait, no, stop!" I screamed from the top of my lungs, but it was of no use to him._

_THUMP!_

_What had just happened? I went to look around the room to see what happened, but what I saw was black, darkness, and emptiness. Hello? Hello? Why wasn't anyone answering, and why was my head throbbing ferociously? That's when all was completely silent and my body went limp._

"Juliet, if you can hear me please give me some kind of answer." a strange voice said softly.

I wanted to answer, I really did, but something inside of me just wouldn't let me do it. I urged myself to, I did, I tried and tried, and tried, but my body lost control and once again everything was quiet and still.

_(Juliet's dream continued)_

"_Juliet! Are you all right?" He asked, worried it seemed._

"_Ouch, um yes, I'm quite all right, thank you." I said quite embarrassed to be honest, I mean who wouldn't be embarrassed by tripping over a stick in front of some stranger, and a cute one at that._

"_Here let me help you up." He said taking my hand and pulling me up to my feet gently._

"_Thank you, may I ask you your name?" I said feeling a little happy that I had run away with him, wherever we were going._

"_Well it is quite odd, but my name is Romeo." He said looking a bit embarrassed._

"_Oh I think it is a marvelous name, as for me, my name is Juliet." I said with a little bit of courage._

"_Juliet, that name is the most beautiful name I have ever heard." He said staring right into my eyes._

"_Why thank you, you know why haven't I seen you before?" I said trying to change the subject before something happened that I could regret later on._

"_I live somewhat away from here, but I have always loved it here, but um I should take you back now, it is almost dawn, you will be waking soon." He said sounding almost upset. If I had to be honest I didn't want to leave, we were just getting to know each other, and it was nice, but we had to go._

"_Ok, and dawn! We have been out here that long? Goodness gracious we must go, and quickly." I said sounding a bit phony to hide the emotions I was feeling._

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. And don't worry there's more to come. So please, please, PLEASE, I can't say it enough, please review it. Help me out on what to do, or what I might be doing wrong, and put in mind that I am new at this kinda thing. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys sorry for keeping ya'll waiting! I haven't been available to update lately, but I finally got the chance to today. I hope you guys like it, and like I said sorry for the wait! Please review!**

My dream had ended, once again, at a bad time. Ironically though, it felt like there was a light on me, and that's when that same, familiar voice that I had heard previously was back again, but this time I answered it.

"What? Who are… where am I?" I said frantically, waiting for answers.

"Juliet, calm down, your in the hospital, you've been unconscious for two and a half days." Dr. Green said, I managed to read off of his small printed name card.

"What! What happened!" I practically yelled.

"You somehow hit your head, extremely hard, upon your door, but don't worry it has been replaced already." He said sounding, quite frankly, a bit annoying.

My head started throbbing ferociously all of a sudden, and out of nowhere I just started screaming bloody murder. Everything and anything was completely irritating to me, every sound that was made just made my head throb, and ache even more. Doctors were running in, and flooding all around me, I didn't understand what was happening, cords, and all sorts of things that I had absolutely no idea of what they were, were being hooked up to me. The thought of not knowing what they were made me scream even louder, and then a doctor came rushing over to me with a very big towel, and only a few minutes later she was leaving with it, but it was covered in blood, so much that it started dripping off of the ends. At that moment, I was pretty sure I had screamed the most horrid scream ever, and the loudest. That's when one, of many doctors jabbed a giant needle into my arm, and once again all was silenced. My brain was trying to process everything so quickly, but it was of no use because nothing was going to be processed. The room was starting to thin out because I could feel the air start to expand across the room. You know when your eyes are closed but you can tell if like a light is being turned off, well I could tell, and I knew that a light was shut off. That means that I must have just given up on it, and let the "medication" put me to sleep. I opened my eyes to see if anyone was still in the room, and to my surprise there was just one doctor, or so I supposed, left sitting in the chair right next to my bed.

"Well hello Juliet, I didn't expect you to be waking so soon." He said, and his voice sounded so familiar, it was like I knew him from somewhere but I couldn't place him in any way.

"Hi, can you please explain to me what happened earlier today?" I asked sounding a bit nervous. Still trying to figure out why I remembered him from somewhere, even though I still couldn't place where.

"Well it all happened so quickly, or so I was told. I don't work here, my dad does, he told me to come in here about an hour ago to check on you, make sure you were all right and all that stuff." He said kind of laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh too. After a while, we found ourselves talking about all kinds of things like where we go to school, I go to a private school, which was expected, and many other things, but that fun was soon ended by the interruption from his father, Dr. Green.

"Well it appears she is awake, and well so there is no need of your presence anymore, thank you Romeo, my dear boy." Dr. Green said, and that's when it hit me, he was Romeo! All this time we had been talking, and I couldn't figure that out! That needle must have really put me out. As he walked out the door, he quietly said, " Good-bye Juliet, I shall see you soon," and he was gone, and out of my sight. Dr. Green soon followed Romeo, and with a quick glance at me, and the nod of his head from what I could tell, he too was gone. I was left alone in my room, without a single person in there with me, it almost felt wrong. All I could think about was Romeo, and how I had let him slip right out of my hands like butter. I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner, I can't believe that the entire time I was talking to him, I didn't even know him. I felt so stupid, and now I felt alone, and saddened. All I wanted was to be with Romeo, and now he was gone, for all I know he could never return, never be heard nor seen from ever again. All of this thinking was making me tired, but I didn't want to fall asleep for hope that Romeo might come sneaking in later tonight. I tried with all my will power to stay awake, but I could feel the sleep catching me, and I soon fell sound asleep.

**A/N thanks for reading my book, like I said I'm so, so, so, sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed the third chapter. I promise you there is more to come so please don't think that this is it, because trust me, it isn't. Please, please REVIEW! I can't say it enough. I really need your guys' help on whether I am really good at this, and keep going, or stop after this story and just be done with it. So please review it, read it, look it over, anything! Please just do something, send me a message about some things to add, or what I'm doing wrong. Well thanks for reading this chapter, hoped you liked it, and hope you stay around for more! Thanks guys, see ya! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Omg! Thanks guys for all the hits! Still looking for those reviews though. Well I hope to be updating faster now that I may have some actual free time, so here is chapter four of It's A Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes! Hope you like it, and hopefully you guys R-E-V-I-E-W! Thanks guys enjoy!**

I didn't really dream last night, although I wanted too, I guess it didn't happen. I kept telling my brain to dream about Romeo, but that didn't happen either, much to my disliking. Barging through the door, came at least three or four doctors.

"She doesn't look that well doctor," a unfamiliar doctor (miss) said to Dr. Green.

"Yes, Lindsay is right, she doesn't look any better." another unfamiliar doctor said, looking from me to Dr. Green.

Did they know that I was awake? Did they know that I could clearly see, and hear them?

"Doctor, she is starting to lose consciousness again," one of the doctors said, it sounded as though they were fading away.

"Give her the shot, now! Before we lose her, her heart is failing!" Dr. Green said, or so it sounded like him, I thought. Everything was fading away, and did he just say my heart was… OW! What in the bloody hell was that! What did they just jab into my arm? I felt my whole body start to go limp, and just as I was about to go, I had just one last glimpse, Romeo.

I remembered all the dreams I had, and now it was all clear to me, those dreams were all the times that I would have been with Romeo, sneaking out late at night just to talk in peace. Everything was gone, and I felt myself fade away. No noise was heard, no breath was made, everything I ever had was going down the drain. I heard one last thump, and then that thump was gone, and just then something zapped my heart. My heart tried to beat, one thump, two thump, three thump, more. The shock soon went away, and so were the beats. The zap came back again, but this time it didn't work. I know they were trying, but it just wouldn't work. I felt everything shut down, and just as I thought I would be back, I was gone, this time for good, or so I thought…

"Juliet! No! Let me see her!" someone said, and I could still remember that someone, Romeo! Romeo! Help me! I knew it was of no use to scream at him, because I knew he couldn't hear me. I could hear the doctors yelling at him, telling him to go away. No! Let him stay! I need him!

"Please just let me see her, just one last time! Please, I will be very quick, I love her I need to see her." Romeo said, sounding like he was almost crying. I guess they let him come to me, because there was one last thing that I felt, a kiss.

" Doctor, look!" one of the doctors said loudly. What was happening? I could hear a faint sound of something beeping, but I wasn't quite sure. Then all of a sudden everyone was cheering and everything was coming back. Sounds were slowly growing louder, I could feel things inside of my arm, that I couldn't feel before.

"Juliet! You're alive! I thought I would never see you again!" my mother cried. I had no memory of her ever being there, but then again I was unconscious most of the time. Oh how I missed my mother, all I wanted was for her to hug me in her arms and tell me everything would be all right. I could now see everything, all though it was a bit splotchy.

"Mother! Oh mother, I love you so much!" I cried, all of this was never supposed to happen. This was almost murder, I hoped that the horrid butler, James, would be taken away forever for what he did to me.

"Juliet! Juliet are you all right?" Romeo said, pushing through everyone, just to get to me. If it weren't for Romeo I would be dead right now, I owed him everything that I could afford to give him.

"Romeo! Oh Romeo, thank you so much, how can I ever repay you? Romeo I love you too, and I shall give you anything, just say the word. I owe you my life. You saved me, Romeo, if you hadn't come, and been so persistent I would be dead." I said, starting to cry a little at the thought of it all. Now I had an even better reason to be in love with this stranger, than just because we were in love in my dreams. I couldn't part from him ever again now, after all, he saved my life! I needed him, I wanted him. The only thing I didn't want was to go back to that horrid place for quite some time.

"Juliet, you do know that you are a miracle, you know that right?" Dr. Green said, while shaking my hand.

"Thank you so much doctor, with out your help either, I would be dead. You doctors never gave up on me, and I want to thank you for that." I said, tearing up again. I knew my name would be announced all over the town about how I am a miracle to be alive right now, but I didn't really care. I wanted James to suffer, and know that he almost killed me.

The doctors told me that my recovery would be at least, two weeks, but I could live with that. Then I at least I knew I was alive, and in the "right" care this time. As Dr. Green told everyone to disperse, to let me get some rest, everyone said good-bye and left me to sleep all of this off.

**A/N Sooo**, what'd ya guys think? Please review! Honestly I personally think that this chapter is the best by far. I hope you guys liked it, and I hope you continue to stay with me along this journey. Thanks for reading, and hope to have you guys review it and view it! Thanks guys see ya later!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Wow! Thanks guys, you rock! Thanks for the hits, but come on really please guys review! Well here is chapter five of my story. Please enjoy, and review!**

I was awakened early the next morning by the pinch of something going into my arm. I was so tired that I barely woke up, but I did.

"Ow, what was that?" I said, sounding tired, and restless.

"Oh, not to worry Juliet, just a shot. It is required for me to give you it, it's just to help boost your immune system, and get your body back to functioning regularly." Dr. Green said, slowly taking the needle out of my frail arm.

"Oh, well all right then." I didn't have the energy to try to argue with him. I could feel my eyes closing, and myself fall into a deep sleep, when all of a sudden the door opened, and my knight in shining armor came walking through the room, to me.

"Juliet, I didn't expect you to be awake so soon, my surprise is well, not so much of a surprise anymore now is it?" Romeo said so sweetly, and romantically. It was like we were the only two in the room, even though Dr. Green was still in here writing something down on a sheet of paper.

"Romeo, I didn't expect you this early, and haha, I guess not." I couldn't help but laugh a little. He always made me laugh, he started laughing too, and then Dr. Green interrupted by clearing his throat. I thought it was quite rude for him to do such a thing.

"Romeo, you were told to stay home, and not to come here today. I specifically told you not to! She is not the appropriate girl for you to be seeing. I forbid you to see this girl ever again! Do I make myself clear?" Dr. Green said, stern fully scolding Romeo. I thought he was a good guy, how dare he say something as cruel to him as that, and especially when I was sitting in the hospital bed right next to them. I felt like Dr. Green had just stabbed me in the back. How could he say that, when he saved my life! I was so angered, so outraged by this! I knew now that all I wanted was to get out of this horrible, outrageous place soon.

"Good-bye Juliet, I'm so sorry." Romeo said , and he walked out the door. That was the last time I would ever see him again, and I knew it good and well. The door shut, and he was gone, and out of my life forever, again. I didn't even get to say good-bye to Romeo, I would never see him again. The thought of that only made me sob, because I couldn't live in a world without Romeo.

"I'm sorry Juliet, but you are not fit to be the girl for Romeo. He deserves so much better than you. He doesn't need to wed a girl who has been on the brink of death." Dr. Green said, leaving with a dirty smirk on his face. Who did he think he was, telling me that I wasn't good enough for Romeo? I was just perfect to him, he loved me and I loved him.

"Excuse me? I don't think it's your place to decide who Romeo shall wed. If he is happy with me, which he is, then why should he have to give up everything, just to impress a horrible father like you?" I said, infuriated by the thought of him having the nerve to tell me that. I managed to say that and say it before he shut the door.

"It's for the best if Romeo doesn't see you. We don't need a careless boy." He said, and then he shut the door leaving me to calm my nerves down before I exploded.

My heart ached, and I cried, I wasn't meant to be separated from Romeo. I loved him, even though we barely know each other. I wonder what Romeo was thinking right now, I wonder what he was doing? I wonder if he was thinking about me like I think about him, if he cared that his father had banned him from being with me, seeing me, and anything to do with me. I wish we could be together, but our fate shall not be because of his father. I began to grow very tired, and upset. I was crying for what seemed to be at least thirty minutes to an entire hour before I fell asleep.

It must have been evening when I awoke, because there was a tray sitting on the table next to my bed. It was full of vegetables, meats, and potatoes. I picked up the tray, and when I lifted it up there was a letter hidden underneath it. I sat the tray down on my lap, and I quickly picked up the letter, just in case it was from Romeo, and I was not to be seen with it.

_Dear Juliet, I love you very much so, and I can not be without you. I shall come in your room around midnight to one in the morning to see you. I hope you can stay awake that long, so that you may see me. I shall see you later my love._

_- Romeo_

Romeo! I love him so much! I knew he wouldn't just leave me like that. I fell back asleep so that I would be awake by the time that Romeo should show up. I couldn't wait to see him. I quickly fell asleep, and by time I woke it was about time for him to arrive. I sat up in my bed, and tried to fix my hair a little so that I could look decent for him. I waited a few more minutes and then, there was the moment I was waiting for. There was a quiet knock on the door, and slowly the door opened. When the door was completely opened, Romeo came through and silently shut the door behind him.

**A/N so I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please, please, please review! I really need to know what you guys think. Well stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS! I FEEL TERRIBLE, I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STAYIN AROUND. WELL HERE'S CHAPTER SIX, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, AND HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW!

**My heart was racing. He glowed in my vision, he was like an angel. He came across the room, taking my hand and sitting in the chair next to my bed. **

"**Juliet, I am so glad that you are awake," he said softly, " my mother saw me walk out of the door this morning so I don't have as much time with you as wanted." Romeo's face was filled with sadness. **

" **Oh, so your father will be here soon?" I said. I was quite disappointed. **

" **Unfortunately, he is probably on his way here now." I was really upset now, and apparently Romeo noticed. **

" **Now don't be upset my love, my father is a very slow driver," he said leaning towards me, and grasping my face to kiss me ever so gently. I melted. Time had stopped, and everything was perfect. I longed for this moment to last forever, but as all fairytales go it wouldn't last. As Romeo let go of the embrace, I couldn't help but think that something was wrong. **

" **What's wrong?" I asked, a bit uneasy. The look on his face was fear. **

" **We aren't alone," he said, " Someone else is here," Romeo was scared, but he was a fighter and would do anything in his possible might to stop whoever may be in the building with us. **

" **What do you mean?" I said fear stricken.**

**Romeo didn't answer me, but instead he went to the door. **

_Knock, knock, knock._

" **Miss Juliet, please don't be alarmed it's Marjorie, your nurse," she said in a benign voice. Romeo immediately relaxed and opened the door. **

"**Romeo, what on earth are you doing here at such an hour?" She said, with sheer curiosity on her face. **

" **Please, Marjorie do not speak of this to my father," he pleaded, " he forbids me to be with Juliet, and I am in love with her" **

" **Romeo your secret is safe with me so do not fret," she said knowingly, " but your father was out in the parking lot when I last saw him, so please you must hurry" **

"**My sweet Juliet, I love you so dearly and am so sorry that I must leave you," he said embracing me one last time before walking out of the door. He took one more glance, and then sneaked out of the hospital quietly. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Dr. Green walked into my room, as if looking for something. I knew that he was looking for Romeo, but he had already left. **

" **Your tests show up clear, you should be good to go Juliet," he said with a hint of relief in his voice. **

" **Really? That's great." I said, just as relieved as he was. I couldn't wait to get out of the hell hole. **

" **I already called your mother," he said, " She will be here soon." **

" **Thanks," I said, but the only thing I was thanking him for, was because he was finally letting me out of here. **

**I suddenly realized that if I were getting released today, how would Romeo know where to find me? Would he think that I didn't want to tell him, or would he just assume that I didn't care about him anymore. I was terrified. I didn't want to leave, without Romeo knowing where I was going. I didn't want to leave **_**Romeo **_**period. Dr. Green was filling out paperwork when my mother came flambéing into the room.**

"**Juliet, my darling!" she exclaimed. She was a bit too happy to see me. **

"**Mom, hi" I said, not knowing quite how to address her. She was already hugging me, and she was beginning to squish my lungs.**

"**Mom, you're squishing me," I said, with annoyance. **

"**Oh honey, I'm so sorry I'm just so happy to see my daughter coming home today." **

"**A little too excited mom," I said, quietly so that she wouldn't hear me. **

"**Well honey? Are you ready to go home?" she asked radiantly. Of course my answer was **_**no, **_**but I wouldn't say that to my mother. **

"**Sure." I said, just waiting for her to stop talking about it. **

"**Alright, I'll give you a minute to pack your things and get clothed."**

"**Ok," I was annoyed, and my heart ached. I didn't want to leave Romeo like this. I didn't want to just walk out the door without him having the slightest clue of where I went. Everything was packed , and ready to go **_**except for me of course. **_**I walked down the corridor of the hospital, and out the door. I knew that this would be a long, and painful drive home. **

**A/N Well I hope you liked the chapter. I am sooo sorry for the wait. I hope you review this chapter, please. So what are you waiting for, on your marks, get set, GO! REVIEW!**


End file.
